


Pink in the night

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cara finds out Din sort of likes to be held down yas!!!, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Ongoing Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aka tiddy fuck but that's not a tag here on ao3 lol, mando gets to eat pussy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She'd find herself wondering what his hands would feel like on her skin. What his voice would sound like at her ear, without the helmet’s modulator. What his strength and his solidness would feel like above her, between her legs. What it'd be like to have him below her.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Din Djarin, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	1. I glow pink in the night in my room

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched season 1, and GOD do I want these two to fuck and be sweet w each other! So I wrote that. It's 2020, we're in the middle of a pandemic, I'm self-isolating and working remotely... so dammit I wrote them having a LOVELY evening together and enjoying each other. I think it's important to communicate enthusiastic, explicit, and ongoing consent, no matter the scene. I hope I've done that justice in this fic. I have not had anyone proofread, so apologies for my typos. I also am not an expert on Star Wars world, so if any of the planets are wrong or if it's not called a 'kitchenette,' sorry. But I hope you all enjoy reading this! I don't write a lot, so would love feedback if you have a moment. 
> 
> Oh, and the title is a Mitski lyric/song. Couldn't think of anything, so I hope this fits lol. EDIT: I changed the name of this fic slightly from the original bc I didn't realized I'd be adding a second chapter to it when I posted the first one. 
> 
> Stay safe, friends, and stay healthy!

She’s caught off-guard when he enters the room. He was putting the baby down to sleep, a process that always seemed to longer than she thinks. They had just left another planet: another dead-end to finding the baby’s people. For all the experience she had, Cara had never attempted to find the lost family of a 50-year-old baby before. She knew it would be difficult, and reading Din’s body language and non-verbal ticks every time he realized they were at a dead-end, she knew he was realizing the difficulty as well. 

But this was _exhausting_. And it was disappointing. Din clearly developed a deep love for the baby and was trying his best to be protective and smart in reuniting him with his family. He took his creed and his duty seriously. And Cara… she will admit that after the choking incident, it took some time to not feel uneasy around the baby. But he must have picked up on Cara’s goodness and on the mutual respect and trust she shared with Din.

And now, after all these weeks she spent with him, the baby had really warmed up to her. He was already affectionate with Din. He loved it when Din picked him up and held him close to his helmet. He giggled and cooed sitting on Din’s lap in the pilot’s chair. The baby had even recently started allowing Cara to help spoon broth into his smiling, happy little mouth. And after, he’d let her pick him up and cuddle his sleepy little green head into her chest. This was some of the few times Cara got to see the baby fall asleep. He otherwise only wanted Din to put him to bed. Not that he fussed when Cara had to take over nightime duties if Din was out, but he wanted the last thing he saw to be Din’s shiny bucket head. So she always left the bedtime process to Din.

“He was tired tonight,” Din said. “Went to sleep fast.”

Cara pushed an empty cup sitting on the table over to the seat across from the one she was lounging in. Then she filled it with the pitcher of water, motioning for him to sit.

“Guess it was all that trekking today.” No answer. She continued after a moment of silence. “How long are we going to do this, Din. I’m not complaining, and I’m not going to leave. But… we have no leads. We have no other knowledge of his species, of his people. We’re flying blind.”

Din sighed, the modulator crackling. “Hopping from one planet to another. I know.” He paused, sipping at his drink. “I know. It’s frustrating. I don’t know what else to do, though. This is my path - to find his people. I’m doing all that I know to do.”

Cara looked at him, seeing nothing but her reflection in his helmet staring back at her. So many times over the many weeks, she’d wished she could see his face. She just wanted to see his expression, read his mood. Did his eyes crinkle when he was stressed? Did he smirk when he’d say something sarcastic? When he was tired, did his eyelids fall heavy? 

The third planet they had visited, Din got hurt. Returning back to the Razor Crest, where Cara and the baby had stayed in case they needed a fast getaway, Din was shot by someone who got too trigger happy when they saw a Mandalorian bounty hunter. It wasn’t too serious; once Cara got the ship up and out of atmosphere en route safely, she helped Din from the cargo bay floor to the cot in the living quarters so he could lay down. He was shot in the arm, between the two beskar armor plates, and on the outer leg right above his thigh plate. Neither wounds were serious. Once Cara helped Din out of the beskar and then carefully peeled and cut away the fabric he wore under the armor, she could see that - while painful for Din - they had the medical supplies on ship to take care of it. 

She cleaned the wounds, stitched the deeper parts, and applied bacta. With every sharp intake of breath and clenching of his muscles, Cara wished she could see his face. She wasn’t able to tell how badly she was hurting him or how much pain he was in. She asked, too. _Din, just while you're injured? Should we take it off so you’re more comfortable?_ But he quietly refused, laid still so she could finish cleaning him up, and then rested until they reached the next planet. He limped for a couple days afterward, but eventually seemed to heal fully. 

He thanked her after the third night they were on the next planet, taking her hand in his while they sat by the fire they built outside the ship, soaking in as much of the planet’s nice weather as they could before leaving the next morning. The child was asleep in the bassinet beside them, tummy full on bone broth and meat cooked over the fire. She turned towards him, looking down at their joined hands and then up into the T-visor of his helmet. The breeze picked up gently around them, and, seeing nothing but the darkness of the visor, she just smiled and turned her eyes back toward the setting suns, squeezing his hand gently. 

Now, sitting here in front of him, staring into the T-visor, she again sees the same. But instead of the quiet gratitude and respect she felt those weeks ago, she can sense his exhaustion. And not physical exhaustion - the mental exhaustion. She knows he is frustrated. Planet after planet, and they’re finding nothing. She’s as frustrated as he is. 

She reaches out, puts her hand over his. “Something will come up. We’ll keep looking. Keep planet-hopping if we have to, if we don’t get any leads. I just want to make sure we’re not putting ourselves at unnecessary risk. I don’t want you - any of us - to get hurt again. We used up a lot of supplies last time; if something like that happens again, I’m not sure we have enough med supplies on the ship to treat you.”

“I know,” he says. His helmet tips down, seeming to focus on their hands. She wonders if he’s felt it too, since seeing him again after that first time on Sorgan. When he came back to ask for her help before returning to Navarro; when they fought alongside each other, trusting the other to have their back; when he got hurt during the fight wth Moff Gideon’s forces. During all of that she felt… something. A protectiveness for him, a fondness. The new formation of a bond of trust, of looking at him and feeling a sense of comfort.

And a sense of something else.

She'd find herself wondering what his hands would feel like on her skin. What his voice would sound like at her ear, without the helmet’s modulator. What his strength and his solidness would feel like above her, between her legs. What it'd be like to have him below her. Cara liked sex, and she recognized that what she was feeling was sexual attraction. He was a strong fighter, and he was smart. She found herself glancing at his broad shoulders, watching the way he walked ahead of her, surefooted and confident. She trusted his judgement, and in turn, he respected and listened to her. But he was also someone for whom she cared, and for whom she wished comfort and safety and contentment. For Cara, that was new territory.

They sat there at the table in silence as several moments passed by. Din pulled his hand from under where they were joined; he took off his gloves so that he could slide his hand back under hers, flipping his hand over so that he was holding hers. “I’m glad you’re here, Cara. For everything - the extra gun, helping with the baby, your care when I was injured, and your support - I really couldn’t do this without you. Thank you.” 

"Of course," she answered, softly. Then he flexed his hand around hers, holding tightly, before getting up and walking back towards the living quarters.

_______________

Cara sat there for awhile, listening to the sounds of the ship on autopilot. She sat and remembered the times in her life when she’d seen softness in others around her, seen tenderness. She remembered when she had shown kindness and when she had been shown kindness. Her world didn't allow for those times to come in excess. 

She remembered when she was younger, and she had fallen while playing with a bunch of the older boys on her street. She’d skinned up her knee badly and couldn’t walk. One of the boys, the biggest one who she'd been wary of due to his size, offered to carry her home so her mother could treat her wounds. Tentatively, she'd accepted the boy's help, and he made his way to her door, carrying her in his arms. Her mother bandaged and fixed her leg, and it healed leaving a scar she still had visible across her knee. Later, when the rationing and food shortages had started, she and her mother always ensured that any extra food they had was shared with that boy and his family.

She remembered right after she enlisted as a shock trooper, she had no idea what she was doing. She was big and strong and smart, but she was wary of all the other troopers. And for the first time, Cara wasn't sure if she'd made the right decision. All around her were hard, scared faces that probably reflected her own. They, like her, were new and on edge and didn’t trust anyone. Then a woman, big and loud with light hair and lighter eyes, befriended Cara during training. They joked with each other and looked out for one another and provided a shoulder to lean on when training got hard. Months later, they shared a tentative, quick kiss in an empty hangar before permanently going their separate ways. Cara let herself mourn a friendship, an affection, that their circumstances wouldn't allow to grow into more. She felt stupid and she felt naive; but still, her heart ached. The first year into her deployment, Cara found herself closing her eyes at night, thinking of the woman and taking comfort in their time together. 

She remembered her last assignment before she defected. She was sent to protect a diplomat in an area where their intel picked up rumblings of civil unrest. When the riots and fighting broke out, one of the other guards on the diplomat’s detail shot a kid, a young girl who was out in the streets with her father running from the center of the fighting. The girl had reached into her coat pocket as she ran, intersecting their diplomatic party's getaway towards the ship. And the guard, in the midst of hastily escorting the diplomat to their ship, shot the girl. It stopped Cara in her tracks. She watched the others continue running, and she quickly ripped off her med-pack, throwing it and the fabric scarf she had wrapped around her neck at the father who was kneeling alongside the young girl, trying to stop her bleeding. When they all made it back to the ship and got off-world, Cara watched her reflection in the 'fresher's mirror as tears swelled in her eyes. That was the day she made the decision to leave. 

For all the destruction and violence Cara had seen, it was moments like these that she held onto. Moments of kindness, moments of tenderness, moments of mercy. They had been so few in her world, and they were precious. They give her the same feeling as what she sees now, quite often, when working and living with Din. 

He’s a warrior, all armor and beskar. Cold-seeming and impenetrable when faced with danger. But other times, and often, now, as she continues traveling with him and the baby, she sees more. Now she gets to see him softer. Always with the helmet, yes. But often, when on the ship, he will now have his under clothes on instead of his armor; he'll take off his gloves. He’ll speak more freely with Cara, telling her his frustrations about their journey or telling her how appreciative he is that she's there with them. She'd learned that he stayed and buried Kuill on Nevarro, giving him a dignified and respectful resting place, instead of hastily departing the planet to safety. He'd tell her about past bounties he had hunted, stories that made her laugh and stories that made her wonder how he'd made it this far on his own, alive. Sometimes his sarcasm comes out, and it’s those moments she imagines he must be smirking under his helmet. 

She sees him quietly rock the baby after meals. She sees him attempt to mend clothing and clean dishes they've used. Once, she rose early in the morning and made her way to the kitchenette for a glass of water. When approaching the doorway, she heard Din's soft, low voice as he spoke to the baby in what must have been Mando'a. She couldn't make out any words, but heard the baby laughing and cooing and gurgling. Right as she quietly entered, she saw Din's helmet gently dip down to touch the baby's forehead. 

Cara wants to know him. She wants to touch him if he’ll let her. She wants to kiss him and she wants to fuck him. She wants him. And she trusts Din with the responsibility to be good to her if she is open with him. Cara hasn’t always known kindness and sweetness and softness. She will try to keep learning it now, with Din, if he will allow it.

_______________

She passes by the baby’s nook, where his bassinet stays stationary, and sees that he is still fast asleep. Their living quarters are tiny, but there are two rooms, each with a small bed and storage for some of their personal items. She passes by the first door, hers, to stop in front of Din’s door. She waits a few moments before knocking.

A few seconds pass, and he opens the door. In soft pants and a shirt, with his helmet on, he stands in front of her.

“Hi,” she says. She looks at him for a moment, realizing she doesn’t know how to start. She smiles, hopes he understands that she doesn’t know how to voice what she wants to say. He steps to the side of the doorway, letting her in to his tiny space. 

“Sorry, I hope I’m not barging in while you’re trying to relax,” she says, stepping in. He stands in front of her, and with his boots off, he is roughly the same height as her now. 

“It’s okay, Cara. Is everything alright? Is the baby not sleeping?” he asks.

“No, he’s asleep. I checked on him before I knocked,” she says. A pause. “Din, I’m not a shy woman. I’ve been traveling with you now for many weeks. I’ve stitched you up. I’ve flown your ship. I’ve seen you exhausted and angry and upset. I’ve also seen you relaxed and happy, especially with the baby. You’re dangerous and you’re strong. Like me.” A beat. “And you can be soft too, like me. We don’t get to show it a lot.” She pauses, trying to read his body language, to make sure she’s not crossing any boundaries. 

She continues: “But it’s important, I think. Not to forget how to be soft with people who are good for us. This- You have been good for me. I hope I’ve been good for you, that I’ve been helpful and someone you can trust. I want to be soft with you, Din.”

He stands there, still. She can hear his breathing pick up ever so slightly. She’s not sure if this will scare him off; she hopes it doesn’t. She reaches forward, taking his hand in hers, much like earlier when they were sitting out in the ship. 

“Soft,” he says, seeming unsure of the word. “What does that mean?”

Cara steps forward a bit, still not too close but with their hands connected. She doesn’t want to make Din feel uncomfortable or nervous. “I want to touch you.” She waits a minute, gives him a chance to respond, to say no. But she’s met with silence. She’s met with his bare thumb tracing lightly over her fingers.

“I want you to touch me. I want to kiss you, wherever you’ll let me.”

Din finally moves. He steps forward, into her space. “Cara,” he says. Voice deep, modulator crackling on the last syllable. His other hand comes up to grab hers, and they stand there holding each other. 

Now Cara’s breathing has sped up and she’s staring right into the dark T-visor, eyes searching and wondering if she's making eye contact with Din. Hoping she is. 

“Din, I want you to fuck me.”

They stand there for a moment, letting her words sink in. “Well,” Din says. And it’s then that he seems to understand. He pulls her against him as his hand leaves hers to close the door to his room. “Can’t wake the baby,” he says, and Cara smirks. 

Din then takes her by the elbows and turns them around, walking Cara back towards the bed. Her knees hit the thin mattress and she sits, then lays back, head on the pillow. Din follows, kneeling over her, one hand landing by her shoulder and the other coming up to rest against her cheek.

“Is this alright?” he asks, sincerely. “Is this what you mean?” 

She reaches up, trailing her finger tips just along his neck that is bare just below the helmet. “Yes. This is what I mean, Din. Is this okay? Do you want this too?”

He bows his head forward a bit, getting closer to her ear. “Yes, Cara. I want this too. Very much.” 

She smiles brightly, laughing softly. She leans up, reaches forward, and kisses Din’s collar bone that is peaking through the opening of his shirt.

Din raises up and starts helping Cara take off her shoes, her socks. He then goes to the waistband of her pants and works on the fastenings while she pulls her shirt up and over her head, throwing it off the side of the bed. Din works two buttons through and then she takes over getting the others unfastened and the zipper undone. Cara shimmies out of her pants, Din pulling them off and dropping them beside him on the floor. Cara looks up at him, into the T-visor, and smiles. She reaches up, slips her breast band over her head.

It’s then that Din reaches forward with his hand to cup Cara’s breast. “Stars,” she says. His hands feel so good on her body. The heat of his skin, the calluses, massaging her as he lays her back down. Din trails his finger tips up and down her stomach, along the sensitive underside of her breasts. He takes his thumbs, rubs them gently and then with more pressure around and across her nipples, which have budded up and flushed pink. 

She doesn’t think when she says it between the sighs and soft moans she’s letting out. “Fuck, I wish I could feel your mouth on my tits, Din. I know it’d be so good.”

He pauses, and she opens her eyes. “Sorry,” she says. “I forgot. It’s okay, we can keep going.”

“There’s a way,” he says. “There’s a way for me to put my mouth on you. I- I have a blindfold.” He waits, gauges her reaction. “It’s a lot to ask, I understand. You’d have to trust me.”

Cara looks at him, breath heaving and chest flushed from his hands. “I trust you,” she says finally. “Let’s try.”

Din gets up from the bed and goes to a bin stored in the corner of the room. He pulls out a long strip of black cloth, holding it up for her to see. Cara sits up, reaches forward for it. She examines it; holds it up to her eyes. It’s totally opaque. She pulls it away, looks at Din who is just standing in front of her. 

“Okay,” she says. “Help me tie it on.”

“Cara, if at any point you don’t want it on anymore, just tell me. I’ll get my helmet and the blindfold comes off immediately. Okay? Anytime. Just say.”

“I understand,” she says. And then she hands him the cloth and turns her head so that he can place it on her face and tie it behind her head. When he’s done, she feels him step away from her. 

“Okay?” he asks. 

“Yes, it feels fine. I can’t see anything,” she says.

She sits for a moment, thinking he’d say something. But then she hears a dull thump and footsteps. The bed dips beside her, and she feels his hand trail from her elbow, up to her shoulder, over her neck, and along her cheek. Then she hears his breathing. Clear and close to her ear. She turns her head slightly in the direction of the sound of his breathing. Then she feels what at first she thought was a finger, but then realizes is the tip of his nose trail up from beside her chin and up along her cheek bone. 

“Cara,” he speaks softly just next to her ear. His voice sounds so much clearer without the helmet, so much richer. 

“Yes,” she answers quietly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” his breath hitting her cheek just under where the blindfold is resting. 

“Please do, yes,” she says. 

And his hand comes up along the side of her neck, cupping her jaw to guide her towards him. The next thing she feels is his lips, his mouth connecting with hers as he kisses and kisses and _kisses_ her. He’s sloppy with it and he’s eager and he’s soft. She couldn’t have imagined how good this would feel. He lays her back down, lips still on her. He trails his kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and continues his path towards her breast. 

And, stars, she was so right. 

His lips latch on to her nipple and then she feels a light suction before his tongue laves at the bud. She grunts, and her hands come up into his hair so that he stays just like that. So he knows she loves his mouth on her just there and to keep going.

He stays on her left breast for several minutes kissing up and down and around before switching to the other breast, giving it as much attention as the first. Cara has kept her hands in his hair, feeling the thick locks between her fingers and pulling slightly when his mouth makes her moan.

It’s sometime between the electric shock of feeling Din’s teeth dully bear down around her nipple and his hand pinning hers to the bed beside her head that Cara remembers Din still has his clothes on.

“Din,” she gasps while he mouths at her ear lobe. He stops, raises up. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Your clothes,” she breathes out, grinning. “They’re still on.” She fingers the soft shirt he’s wearing. “I want them off.”

He lets out a quiet laugh, takes her hand that currently has fistful of his shirt, and helps her guide it up and over his head. Cara’s hands immediately come down to brush across his body as he throws his shirt to the side. She trails it across his shoulders and down the side to his abdomen, feeling the heat of his skin and the short, coarse hairs across his chest and stomach. He feels solid and strong.

“When we’re done, and when you get your helmet back on, I am taking this blindfold off so you can lay here while I look at you,” Cara says. She feels his stomach muscles contract as he lets out a quiet laugh. "Deal," he says.

She reaches down to where the waistband of his pants sit, and slips a few of her fingers inside right against his hip bone. “Off?” she asks. She feels him raise up off the bed for a moment, hears the sound of fabric being removed, and then the bed dips again and she reaches up to touch him. Her hands hit his side and then she trails down slowly, slowly across his hip and down along his thigh. She feels the slight scarring from when he got shot those many weeks ago, when she had to stitch him up and keep bacta on the wound to heal.

As he’s leaning forward to kiss at her lips again, she brings her hand around to his front and palms him. He whispers a _fuck_, deep and gritty against her cheek before his lips trail to hers. He’s already hard, and so, so warm against her hand. She grips him softly, and then firmer, and starts to pump him. His breathing picks up against her mouth before he disconnects their lips and bows his head forward, forehead resting against her shoulder. 

“Cara,” he grunts out softly. She keeps going, pumps a few more times and his hips start to move in time with her strokes. “Fuck, Cara. That’s good. I can’t - it’s been a long time. I won’t last long if you keep doing that.” He reaches down and takes the hand she’s using on his cock to encourage it away. Cara lets him, and then she feels each of his hands on the outside of her thighs. They slide down towards her knees then all the way back up to her hips where she still has her underwear on.

“Can I take this off?” he asks, thumbing at the elastic waistband. “I really want to put my mouth on you.”

“Please,” she answers, because _stars_ does she want that too.

Din hooks his thumb around the fabric and pulls off her underwear, throwing it to the side to join all their clothes on the floor. He scoots back to her feet, leans forward to bring his hands up under her knees, and spreads her legs out before him, hooking them around each side of his hips. His hands then trail from her knees lightly overtop her legs and then around to the soft, hot skin of her inner thighs. Her legs are already trembling; she can’t help it. His fingertips are gentle and light against her skin and, coupled with the fact that she can’t see him, all of her senses are zeroed in on his touch. She’s aching for him, for his touch, for his mouth right on her and against where she’s burning up. And she lets him know by jutting her hips forward, raised off the bed and chest heaving.

He leans forward and kisses her at her neck, then across her chest on each breast, further down along her stomach, and lower until he reaches her dark hair. He mouths to the side, along the seam of her hip and inward towards where her pussy is. Cara feels his mouth lift from her skin, then his thumbs come up, parting her labia, before she feels a big, fat stroke of his tongue right at her opening. She moans loudly, briefly worrying she will wake the baby. She slaps one hand up over her mouth and another straight into Din’s hair, like before, gripping tightly. He licks once, twice before she hears his voice. Quiet, but demanding: “Take your hand off your mouth. I want to hear you, Cara. The door’s closed, it’s okay.”

And then it’s wave after wave of pleasure. She’s got her eyes closed, clenched under the blindfold. Her other hand has joined the first in Din’s hair, gripping and holding him in place as he takes the time to find just exactly what she wants. He learns she likes it when he uses the broad surface of his tongue along her opening and labia, with steady, rhythmic strokes. When he licks his way up to her clit, he attaches his lips around, sucking gently then harder while the point of his tongue circles. Din alternates for awhile between the laving at her pussy and the stroking around her clit. It’s after one particularly breathy, loud moan out of Cara that she feels him raise his head from her ever so slightly.

“Are fingers okay? Can I put my fingers in you, Cara?” She’s so far gone at that point that she immediately nods her head and gets out a quick _yes, yes yes yes, please yes_. 

His mouth has made her pussy so wet, and when he slides two fingers in, they go without any resistance. He curls his fingers up against her front wall and reattaches his mouth to her clit before he starts thrusting his fingers in-and-out at a steady pace; she feels his tongue at her clit start to mirror that rhythm of his fingers. She can tell it won’t take much more for her to come. She can’t keep her hips still and her thighs strain up against the side of his head and against his other hand that he has curled under and around one of her legs. 

“Din…” she mewls, stutters out his name. “I’m- I- keep that up. Fuck, keep that up, I’m close.” She clenches her hands in his hair, then smoothes it down, forgetting that she may be hurting him. “Another,” she says. “Another finger.. please. I’m so close, please.”

He adds a third finger, curls it along with the rest of them. It’s six more thrusts of his hand and a particularly strong suction on her clit when she comes with a hoarse shout. Her hands pulling at his hair and her body curls up off the bed before dropping back down. Din keeps his fingers still inside of her, but takes his mouth off her clit when it starts to feel too oversensitive. He kisses up along her left inner thigh, then switches to the right. When he feels her pussy slow down the pulsing and clenching around his fingers, he slowly takes them out of her. 

She’s laying, boneless and catching her breath, when she feels his body come up along hers, above her. He kisses her sweetly and softly for a moment, before pulling back. She tastes herself on his lips and on his tongue. A few seconds tick by when she hears what sounds like his fingers sucking out of his mouth, and then his quiet voice right by her ear.

“You taste fucking perfect.” 

And her pussy clenches again, hips lifting up to meet his. She’s empty and already aching for him to fill her up again.

She reaches up, kisses at his chin and along his cheek, then down to his lips where she whispers just out of reach of his mouth, “Please get in me. I want your cock. Please.” She reaches down, encircles him again and gives a few strong strokes. She hikes her legs up around Din’s hips, brings him tighter against her body, and she feels when he reaches down to where her hand is stroking him. He puts his hand over hers and they guide him to her pussy, straight to her entrance where he pushes in.

It takes him a moment, then she feels his elbows lower down beside where her shoulders are resting on the bed and his breath at her neck. One hand clutches at the sheet while the other moves down to her hip where he grips her tightly. She hears him groan out her name, turning his face into the side of her neck before he starts to thrust.

He sets a slow but steady pace, fucking into her with deep strokes. She knew he was strong, a warrior who has trained most of his life to fight and use his body as a weapon. But feeling the thrust of his hips, the straining of his thighs against her while his cock strokes into her, already so sensitive, is such a new sensation. She’s strong too, and she knows he must feel how tightly her legs are clenched around him and the tightening of her pussy around him. He’s already trembling with each thrust. 

“I won’t last much longer. You feel too good, Cara. Fuck,” he bites out pushing steadily into her. “You’re so wet,” _stroke_ “and so warm,” _stroke_ “and you’ve got the tightest, most perfect pussy,” _stroke_.

He’s coming undone, mumbling a string of nonsense in her ear, praising her pussy and her hips and her thighs. His hand that was clutching at her hip has now worked its way up to her breast, massaging and thumbing at her nipple. Cara’s so close and she knows Din is too; his breathing is erratic, and his hips are grinding into her faster and stronger. She reaches down between them to her clit, circling it in time with Din’s hand on her breast. 

It’s hearing him come, grunting and moaning out her name in his deep voice right into her ear, that gets her there. He spills into her, his hips flexing once, twice, three times when she feels herself clench up around him. Her orgasm isn’t as strong as the first one, but it’s so good to feel herself tighten around his cock. Her fingers on her clit work herself through her orgasm, while Din recovers and kisses all up and down her neck and jaw, hand still gently massaging her breast. They lay there for a moment, quiet save for their heavy breathing.

“Din, that-“ she pauses for a moment. “Stars, that was fucking incredible. Was that…?” She’s not unsure; she knows it was good for him. She heard him and felt him, knows he was wrecked. But they still have their job, Din’s mission to find the baby’s people. They will still be confined to this small ship for the foreseeable future. If anything becomes awkward… well, she has to make sure it doesn't.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, then she feels him raise up off of her slightly before his mouth is on hers. Gentle, tender. She returns his kiss, before he stops.

“I haven’t been with anyone in so long, and I’ve never wanted to be with anyone as much as I wanted to be with you just now. Yes,” he pauses. “That was ‘fucking incredible,’” he says, repeating her words back to her. And she can tell he’s smiling as he says it.

She starts to feel his weight lift more fully off her, and she reaches out, wraps her hands around his shoulders. “Where are you going?" she asks.

“I’m going to get a warm, wet cloth to clean you up. I'm going to get us both a glass of water. And, then I’m going to put my helmet on before taking your blindfold off,” he says. She grins, remembering what she said earlier

“I always keep up my end of a bargain,” he says before she hears him open the door to walk towards the ‘fresher. 

She’ll ask him to check that the baby is still sleeping when he gets back. And then she’ll spend the next hour mapping out his body with her eyes and with her fingers and with her tongue. They’re locked-in on course, en route for the next eight hours before anyone needs to go pilot the ship. They have the time.


	2. I've been blossoming alone over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din enters just as she was slipping off her second boot. “Getting a head start,” he quips. He walks over where she sat on the bed, squatting down in front of her. He wraps a hand around one ankle, bringing her foot up off the ground. He reaches with his other hand to slip off her sock, his thumb rubbing at the arch of her bare foot. “Eager?” he questions. He sits her foot down, and picks up the second one to do the same. Once he gets her other sock off, she lifts her leg up and hooks her knee over his shoulder, bringing him forward and down onto his knees in front of her. 
> 
> “I think we established the other day that we’re both eager,” she smirks. She hears him chuckle under his helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk these are hard times right now we're all going through; I distract myself amid all the bad news and isolation with writing these two fucking each other. I hope it also helps distract you.
> 
> Again, I ask: is it a kitchenette? Is it a bassinet? Sorry that baby yoda's always sleeping lol. Do they have a storage of water they carry on ship? Can it be warm water? I literally don't know the answer to any of these questions lol. Please bear with me for the sake of the chapter. 
> 
> The title is a Mitski lyric. Please note: I changed the name of this fic slightly from the original bc I didn't realize I'd be adding a second chapter to it when I posted the first one.
> 
> Stay safe; stay healthy. Wash your hands, listen to your local health authorities, practice social distancing, and help out the elderly, the sick, and the immunocompromised if and when you can.
> 
> <3

It’s more than a week later that Cara finds she really gets to explore him. 

That first time, Din did keep up his end of the deal. After they cleaned up and checked in on the baby, Din had put his helmet back on and rid Cara of her blindfold. She had squinted against the low light but quickly got accustomed to it. Her eyesight adjusted again just as Din was lowering himself down on the bed, lounging back against the one pillow. And, _stars_, what a sight that was.

Cara had before only barely seen Din’s bare hands, and now she saw the full expanse of his body. All tan, brown skin that was layered with a thin sheen of sweat; all dark, course hairs that littered his legs and arms and chest, from his stomach and tickling down lower. He was muscular, solid. His chest thick, and his arms and legs rounded and cut with the muscle and fat that held all the strength and power she was on the receiving end of during that first encounter back on Sorgan.

And she drank him up.

She kissed and nipped and touched him, had him trembling and reaching for her. She trailed her fingertips and her tongue across his shoulders, down across his chest circling his nipples. She was bent over him, hovering her lips just over the head of his cock that was hardening again at her touch, when they heard a dull thump and then light, pattering footsteps. 

The baby had woken up, promptly ending their exploration. They quickly dressed, Cara watching him from under her eyelashes as she pulled on her pants. “Next time,” she grinned. 

He walked towards her, dressed except for the shirt he couldn’t get on over his helmet, and took her hand. He raised it up against his neck, pushing it up under his helmet until she felt his chin tip down, lips lightly kissing at her fingertips. “Next time,” he answered.

She left him to put on his shirt, taking care to pick up the baby who was a few feet outside the door, playing with a makeshift toy on the ground. 

Then they landed, and the next several days passed by in a blur. Din needed to desperately replace a part on the Razor Crest, which - once he found - required an expert hand to make the repair. That cost them time and money. Meanwhile, Din and Cara were trying to chase down a lead who might know something about the baby’s people. They just wanted to talk, to gain some insight on the species and where, if anywhere, in the galaxy they may have settled. Turns out, being hunted by a renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter for the Guild and his ex-Shock Trooper partner who has a couple of big guns strapped to her body drives people into hiding. 

After days of asking around, searching the town, and finally _finally_ catching their person of interest on a side-street heading back to their safe house, they were able to get some of the information they needed. While their lead wasn’t great, and they weren’t sure how much they could trust the intel, Cara and Din agreed they had nothing better to go on and the planet of interest was worth checking out.

It was the last night on planet, sitting at the table in the ship, that he brought it up.

“Tomorrow, we set out for the next planet. Once we get locked on course, it’ll be twelve hours until we reach it,” he said carefully. 

She stopped cleaning the blaster she had set out in front of her for a moment and looked up at him. “Twelve hours,” she said. A pause. “Well. What will we do with all that time?” she finished, eye sparkling, because she knew where this was going. 

He stayed quiet, let the question hang between the two of them for a moment. “I think we can figure something out.” Cara grinned.

____________

They had discussed their first time during one brief reprieve from all the busy work since landing on the planet. 

On the sixth morning after they were on-planet, Cara knew that it was one of the few times she’d get the opportunity to sleep in a little longer since they wouldn’t need to be out in the town until mid-morning to continue trying to track down their lead. By the time she had gotten up and dressed, making her way out to the ship’s small living area and kitchenette, Din was up. He must have already eaten and fed the baby, who was settled down in the bassinet and taking his mid-morning, post-meal nap.

Din looked up at her as she entered the room. “Morning,” he greeted, his voice light.

“Good morning,” Cara answered. She knew she’d probably get shit from him for sleeping this late, but she’d take the extra hours where she could. 

He dried off his hands, setting the last of the clean dishes aside. He turned to her, still for a moment. 

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Not really,” she answered. “I’ll eat soon, before we leave; I was just going to get some water…” she trailed off as he made his way closer to her. He picked up one of the clean cups, filled it with water, and handed to her.

“Drink,” he said. She paused a moment, looking down at the cup he held out towards her. Then she took the cup, staring at his T-visor while she gulped down the cold water. 

“Good?” he asked, as she sat the cup down on the small counter. 

“Yes,” answered, trying to figure out what he was doing. He reach forward, taking one of her hands in his. Stepping closer, he took his other hand and cupped it just below her ear, fingers reaching back under her hair and thumb caressing against her cheek. 

He leaned his helmet forward against her forehead, and responded quietly: “Good.”

Then he stepped back, turned them around, and guided her ahead of him to his room, quietly shutting them in.

Cara chuckled as he backed her up against the wall beside the door, hands coming up to clutch at her waist. “Din we don’t have _that much_ time before we have to head out,” she said softly.

“I know,” he said.

Cara brought her arms up, placing her elbows over his shoulders and resting her hands lightly on the back of his helmet, encouraging him tighter against her. “And the baby won’t be down for long; he’ll wake up soon,” she continued.

“I know,” he repeated.

Then he took his hand that was resting between her back and the wall and reached up to the power button for the lights. He hit it, cutting them off and plunging the room into darkness. Cara stood still against him, listening to their breaths - rhythmic, heavy. She tried to re-focus her eyes, getting used to the darkness. But with no outside window and the door to the rest of the ship closed, all she could make out were vague shapes around her.

“Can you see this?” Din asked. She paused, not sure what he was referring to. “My hand right now, can you see it?” he questioned.

“No,” Cara answered. “I can’t see anything.” 

“This okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she whispered. Then she felt his hands come up over where hers were resting on the helmet to move them aside. He pulled his helmet off, and she heard a dull thump right before he whispered _good_ and his lips crashed into hers.

They had kissed and grabbed at each other, pawing aside what clothing they could get loose to touch at each other’s skin. Din trailed kisses over her lips and cheeks, along her jaw and all up-and-down her neck. Had the lights been on, she knew he would have seen how her skin bloomed pink everywhere he was kissing her. She could feel the heat searing along the path his lips made; she felt each hot fingertip clutching at her hip, where he’d gotten his hand up under her shirt. 

“Missed this so much,” he whispered between kisses. “I’ve thought about this every night since,” he said, his voice husky and quiet as he dragged his lips along her throat. “Every night.”

“Yeah?” she breathed into the side of his head, her fingers gripping at his soft hair. “Every night?” He nodded his head against her. She grinned: “Me too.” She hiked her leg up, hooking her thigh around his hip, bringing him closer into her. “Before bed,” she started, “I close my eyes and remember how you had your mouth on my cunt.” Din groaned, his hips shuddering forward into hers. Cara continued, “I remember what your fingers felt like inside of me. How hard I came, how wet you made me. My fingers don’t feel like yours, Din.” 

Din detached his lips from where they had ended down at her collarbone, making his way back up to her cheekbone, kissing along to her ear. He grunted, hips grinding forward into her, making her gasp. “I think about you hovered over my cock,” he ground out. “I think about your hand around me and what it would have been like if you’d had me in your mouth.” He rocked into her again, feeling her hips grind back against his length.

Cara thumped her head back against the wall, taking a deep breath. “Fuck,” she breathed. “We gotta stop now or I won’t be able to,” she stuttered out. 

They stilled their hips. Din reluctantly hooked his hand around Cara’s leg to lower it back to the ground. “I know,” he breathed out. He leaned his head forward, his forehead tipped against the wall beside Cara and they steadied their breathing in silence for a moment. 

“Full disclosure,” he started, “I wouldn’t feel comfortable going much further than this while we’re still on-planet. Too dangerous; too easy to get caught off-guard.” She hummed, agreeing with him. “It’s when we’re in deep space, locked in on course when we can spend our time on each other that I feel most comfortable.”

Cara smiled, head still leaned back against the wall, “Good point. Always thinking ahead, huh.”

Then he lifted his head up, bent down down to retrieve his helmet, and put it on. She heard a rustling then his hand came up to shield over her eyes right before he hit the power button, and the lights came on. She squinted, moving her head up so Din’s hand more fully covered her eyes. “Bright,” she complained.

Din chuckled softly, “Sorry.” 

When her eyes adjusted she reached up to grab is hand and pull it down to rest against her cheek. He could feel the heat coming from it against his bare hand, her cheeks still red from his kisses. 

Cara looked into the T-visor a moment before she spoke. “Soon, when there’s more time,” she said.

Under his helmet, Din smiled softly. “Soon.”

_____________

They’d been out of the planet’s atmosphere and up in space for about three hours. Din had heated them all some food, and he and Cara each ate, helping to feed the baby. Cara used the sonic to clean up, and then bathed the baby while Din had his turn in the ‘fresher.

Cara quite liked to help clean the baby; because the baby was so tiny, they could usually bathe him in the sink, using up only a very small amount of water to help save their supply while in space. He liked to be washed, feeling the warm water against his wrinkly, green little belly. And Cara would often give him the small, shiny ball he loved to play with so much while she was bathing him to keep him giggling and happy.

Because they kept the baby on a pretty regular schedule, and because he was satisfied and happy after a meal, his bath, and time with his toys, he was typically pretty easy to get to sleep. Just as Cara was drying him off and rocking him in her arms, she heard Din enter behind her.

“Well,” he called out, chuckling, “someone looks much cleaner.” The baby gurgles, turning his big, dark eyes from Cara’s face to Din’s helmet. He reaches his little hands out towards where Din has come to stand beside Cara. She hands him over to Din, smiling as he takes the baby and walks him over to the bassinet resting in it’s small nook.

Cara cleans up the towel and small bottle of soap used to bathe the baby, and steals one last glance over at Din who was lowering the baby into his basinet. 

She walks down the hall, bypassing her door to enter Din’s room. Sitting down on the bed, she begins unlacing her boots. After her shower, she’d hesitated before putting her boots back on. But previous attempts at going sock-footed out in the main part of the ship always left her toes freezing when they were in deep space. The ship really only retained heat in the living quarters where their rooms and the baby’s nook was located. 

Din enters just as she was slipping off her second boot. “Getting a head start,” he quips. He walks over where she sat on the bed, squatting down in front of her. He wraps a hand around one ankle, bringing her foot up off the ground. He reaches with his other hand to slip off her sock, his thumb rubbing at the arch of her bare foot. “Eager?” he questions. He sits her foot down, and picks up the second one to do the same. Once he gets her other sock off, she lifts her leg up and hooks her knee over his shoulder, bringing him forward and down onto his knees in front of her. 

“I think we established the other day that we’re both eager,” she smirks. She hears him chuckle under his helmet.

Din brings his hand up along the outside of her thigh that was resting at his shoulder. He rubs from her hip down to her knee, his second hand coming up on the bed to curl around her other hip. At this position, he has to tilt his helmet up slightly to look into her eyes. 

“How do you want me?” he asks, his voice deep and quiet. 

_Stars_, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of how enthusiastic he has been in making her feel good, to lower down his walls and show her how willing he is to be at her direction. He gets so focused on her body, the area of skin he happens to be kissing or touching. And he has been so talkative when they’re together like this, his words dirty and deliberate for her. 

“The other day, when you were kissing me and telling me what you thought about at night. I want you like that,” she says.

She hears him exhale, before he uncurls his arm from around her hip, bringing it forward to the seam at the crotch of her pants. He rubs lightly with his thumb, before adding more pressure. She grunts, angling her hips forward for more just has he backs off, taking her leg down from his shoulder. He stands up, backing a few paces away from her and the bed. 

“That’s good,” he says. “I want to watch you finish getting undressed, first.” Cara stands up, smiling at him. She reaches down to her shirt pulling it up over her head. Then, she reaches for the waistband of her soft pants she put on after the ‘fresher, hooking her thumb inside and sliding her pants and underwear off in one motion. She stands back up, not breaking eye contact with his T-visor, and slips her breast band off. 

“That what you wanted?” she asks, smiling at him. She can feel her nipples hardening as they became exposed to the cooler air. She hopes he is looking at them, imagining his lips anchored around them and sucking at her breast like he did the first time.

“Almost-“ he starts. “Your hair. It’s been braided up the past times I’ve gotten to touch you. Will you loosen it? I’d like to feel it through my fingers if you’ll let me.”

She reaches up to where the braid held back all of the side portion and the bulk of the the back portion of her hair. Unpinning it, she begins unraveling the braid, letting the pieces of hair fall forward as she loosened it until all of the dark strands hung loose from her head, resting beautifully around her face and against her neck and shoulders.

Din starts to take a step forward, hand reaching for her, when Cara says: “Ah! No, no. You, now. I want to see all that beautiful skin again.”

He pauses, settling back. “I can’t get this shirt off without taking the helmet off too,” he says. 

She immediately brings her hands up covering her eyes and turning around with her back to him. “Tell me when,” she calls.

Din’s eyes shoot to her ass, staring for half a second before he gets to work. He takes off his helmet, pulls the shirt over his head, and replaces it before walking forward, hands settling on Cara’s bare hips. “When,” he said.

She pulls her hands away from her face, rolling her eyes. Cara turns in his arms, looking up in to the T-visor. “Told you I wanted to see you undress too,” she says, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Help me finish the rest, then I’ll let you do whatever you want,” he replies.

Cara’s eyes glaze over slightly at that. Lips grinning, she reaches down to his pants and starts to unbutton. As she lowers his zipper down, she reaches forward and places a kiss quickly on his shoulder. Then, she looks up at him as he brings his hands from around her hips to push down his pants and underwear, kicking them off.

She places her hands against his side, encouraging him around and down onto the bed. He drops down, and leans back on his elbows. This time, Cara’s the one standing between his legs. She can’t help but reach forward to trail the backs of her fingers lightly up the length of his cock as it begins to harden. She hears him give a loud exhale, and she smiles.

“Lay back,” she says, withdrawing her hand from him. He scoots back and reclines against the pillow at the head of the bed, much like that first time before they had to stop. 

As he settles, she steps forward, dropping her knee down against the bed. Then she brings her other knee down, each straddling the outside of his thighs. Her hands come down on the tops of them, digging into the hard muscle. She starts to move her hands up, feeling the course hairs brush against her palms.

“Now I plan to touch you all over, just like the other night before we stopped. Is that okay?” she asks, looking up towards his helmet and seeing his chest rise and fall heavily. 

“Yes,” he grates out. 

She smiles. “And if I touch or kiss you somewhere you don’t like, you’ll tell me?” she asks.

Again, “Yes.”

“Good,” she answers. Then she leans forward and licks a stripe right along the underside of his cock where it’s resting up along the dip at his hip. He grunts out a _fuck, Cara_, his hips bucking up to follow where her mouth has already detached from his skin. She chuckles, eyes the T-visor knowing that he wasn’t expecting that. 

“That was okay?” she asks through a smile.

He reaches down, his hand coming up to cradle her head as the dark locks slide like silk through his fingers. He brings her up to where he can look at her, pulls her forehead down against his helmet. “That was okay,” he says. 

“Good,” she quips. “Because after I’m done kissing you all over, I’m gonna put all of you in my mouth and suck you off till you come.” He stops breathing, processing what she said.

She continues, “I’m gonna have you shaking against me and trembling at how good my mouth makes you feel.”

Then she does just what she says.

She attaches her lips to the span of his neck that sits just below the helmet, kissing and licking her way down. She spends several minutes at the area where his collar bone starts, sucking at the skin before she laves her tongue over it. She does this several times before she lets up, and continues her journey down his chest. She won’t see the bloom of the bruise that starts to form until later.

She kisses all across his chest, focusing her attention over his nipples just like he did with her. She licks and sucks at them, finds that he likes to feel her teeth sharp against them briefly before being soothed again by her soft tongue and lips. He brings his hands up again to plant in her hair, fingering at the strands. He wants to tell her how good she feels, how much he loves her lips and her tongue, but he finds he can hardly get words out over the string of moans he’s letting out and his heaving chest. 

Cara brings her hands up, tracing lightly over his ribs. She finds scars from knife wounds and burn marks from blaster fire long-healed. She takes extra time kissing over those areas, hopes that the scar tissue hasn’t dampened the feeling on his skin. When she makes it down to his belly, she gives him her teeth, gently biting at the fat and muscle. She casts her eyes up towards his helmet, making sure he’s okay. 

“Good?” she checks. He’s already almost writhing against her, his one hand still in her hair but the other has lowered to the bed to grip at the sheet. She can tell it’s good for him, but she wants to hear him say it. “Din, is it good?”

He gives a loud exhale before his helmet tips down more towards where she is laying propped up between his legs, head at his belly. “Yes, fuck. Yes. It’s so good. Cara, keep doing that,” he grits out.

She smiles, lowers her head back down to keep mouthing at his stomach, peppering him with bites all over before soothing with her tongue, getting lower and lower with each pass. 

It’s while she’s mouthing toward the side of his abdomen just below his belly button that she realizes her breasts are in the perfect place. “Din,” she calls softly. “Can you do something for me?”

He looks down at her, helmet tipped down toward his chest. He waits a beat, breathing hard: “Yes, anything. Yes.”

“If I squeeze my tits around your cock, will you fuck up against me? I want to know how that feels.” Din’s head immediately drops back against the pillow, and he gives out what sounds like a breathy laugh before saying, “Anything, Cara, yes. Yes.” 

She grins, leaning forward one last time to kiss at his belly before planting her elbows on either side of his hips. She then takes his cock in hand and sucks down as much of him as she can, giving him one, two, three long bobs of her head before letting him out of her mouth again. Din grunts out loudly, straining to keep his hips down against the bed. “Gotta get you slicked up,” she says softly. Then she raises up on both of her elbows, one breast in each hand, and squeezes around his cock. 

Din, up on his elbows as well so he can watch, lets out a deep moan, louder than she’s heard him thus far. “Is that good?” Cara asks. He breathes out a shaky sigh, nodding his head. “Brace your feet against the bed,” she says. “Fuck up against me, between my tits, Din.” 

“I want it,” she continues, encouraging him. “I want to feel your cock between my tits.” Din raises his knees, planting his feet against the mattress and does just what she asked. Every thrust of his hips ends in a loud moan; by the sixth stroke, his thighs start to shake. “Tell me how it feels,” she instructs. 

“Your tits,” he starts, “so fucking soft, Cara.” _thrust_ “I love them, stars, I love them.” _thrust_ “So warm, almost as warm as your pussy.”_thrust_ “Love them, love them.”

She lets him have a few more strokes against her before she lets go of her breasts, then settles her hands back against his hips to guide them down against the bed. She leans forward, kissing one hip bone and then the other, before kissing along just under the head of his cock. He lets out a moan, hand coming up to cup at her cheek. She looks up at him, watching him catch his breath.

Cara sits up once he was a bit more in control of his breathing, swinging her legs around to straddle on each side of his hips. She settles her pussy against his lower stomach, letting him feel how wet his sounds and his pleasure are making her. She takes his hand that was laying by his side in hers, bending it and placing it up by his head; then she mirrors the same with his other hand. 

She places her head down close by where the helmet’s ear piece is. “I have one more thing I want to do with you before I suck you off, okay?” she asks, seeing him nod his head at her request. “I want to hold your hands down like this,” she squeezes at his wrists that were planted against the bed, “and I want to ride you.” 

She hears him grunt out a faint _fuck_ before feeling his hips shift involuntarily under her, his cock rubbing up against her ass. “Is that okay with you?” she asks. He ground out a _yes_. She continues: “Will you promise to tell me when you get close? I don’t want you to come in my pussy, Din. Want you in my mouth. Can you do that?” she asks sweetly, sincerely. 

“Y-yes,” he stutters out. “Yes.”

She leans down and kisses at his neck, just under where the helmet sat. Then Cara sits back up, taking one hand off his wrist so that she could lift up, take his cock in-hand, and line it up to her as she slowly sinks down on him.

She closes her eyes at the feeling, so happy to feel full with him again. Once Cara adjusts, once she feels like she’ll die if she doesn’t move, she leans forward again to grab back at his wrist, pinning it down against the bed.

Cara takes a moment to look down at him, to appreciate how utterly undone she has made him. His chest is heaving, she hears him moaning and grunting under his helmet as he gets used to his cock buried inside her, and she knows she has to be one of the few, if not the first person to ever have gotten Din willingly pinned down underneath her. She _knows_ he is coming undone at the feeling of being constrained, at her mercy as she starts to ride him. 

She has to concentrate really hard not to let herself get lost in it. She’s been dreaming about his cock ever since the first time he gave it to her. Now she has it again, fucking up into her, making her drip down all over them both with how good he feels. But she wants this to be for him right now. She has to tune into him, make sure she’s able to give him what she promised; make sure he comes out of this ravaged. 

She rides him slowly, feels his hips flexing up underneath her. She hears his groans, his moaning, his stuttered breath. She hears him chant _Cara, Cara, Cara_, proud that it’s her that’s made him this incoherent. Din, who during the day is the epitome of focus and skill and purpose, is sloppy and incoherent beneath her, because of her. She loves it.

Cara dips forward, squeezing at his wrists and sucking at his neck for a few moments before she hears him. “I ca- I can’t. Cara, I’m close. I can’t hold out for- for long,” he grits out. “Gonna some soon, can’t hold it off.”

She stills her hips, lets go of his skin with her lips and sits up a bit so she can look down at the T-visor of his helmet. Flushed and trying to temper her own pleasure too, she smiles at him: “Good job, Din.” And he shudders against her at the praise, fingers flexing where she has him pinned down against the mattress.

Then she lifts up and settles herself back between his legs. In between the kisses she’s planting on her way down his body towards his cock, she says: “I can’t wait to lick up what we taste like together.” Din gives out a wrecked moan as she stops at the base of his cock, planting a kiss there. 

Her eyes lift back up to his helmet, as one hand comes up to cup at his balls. “I’m gonna suck you off now, okay? And you come in my mouth. Want you to make a mess,” she says.

Then, Cara lowers her mouth down onto his cock, taking in as much of his length as she can. Her other hand comes up to wrap around at the base, and then she sucks him off, gliding up and down his cock. Din gives a shout, doing his best to keep his hips against the bed while his hand comes up to weave in her hair.

She knows he’s close, can feel him pulsing and hot in her mouth and against her hand. She’s kneading and caressing his balls before she lets her fingers wander back further, against his perineum. It’s when she puts a little pressure there, coupled with a particularly deep suck that he grunts out a sharp moan and comes.

He fills her mouth and she swallows up what she can before she brings her mouth off him. She keeps her hand wrapped around him, encouraging him through his orgasm, milking him until his hips still and he relaxes back against the bed. 

Cara leans forward, gives one more fat swipe of her tongue to clean up his cock before she looks up at him, seeing him laying flat against the bed. She crawls up along his body, before settling down against his side, giving him a moment to settle back into himself. 

Once it seems he’s caught his breath, Cara places her hand against his chest, warm and comforting. She leans forward and gives him a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. “Was that good?”

His helmet turns toward her. He stays like that for a moment, before she hears his voice, quiet and hoarse from earlier: “You’re amazing. That was perfect; you’re too good. Too good.”

She breaks out in a grin, scooting in closer and swinging a leg up over his hip. “Yeah?” she asks. He nods his head. “Good,” she says. “Made a mess of you, huh,” she quips. “You liked it. Me too,” she says.

“‘Liked’ it,” he repeats. “An understatement.” Din chuckles, holds his hand up in the air in front of them. “I’m still shaking from you,” he says. “You pulled me apart, I think.” 

“And put you back together,” she says. “Let me go get us some water,” she offers. And she gets up, exiting their room to fill two cups with water. She also wets a cloth with warm water, so she can clean him up, much like he did for her that first time. As she passes by the baby’s bassinet on her way back, she checks in on him, ensuring he is still fast asleep. _Thank the stars we didn’t wake him_, she thinks. 

When she enters the room again, Din has sat up a bit. “Here,” Cara says, handing him a cup of water. “Drink.”

As he sips down the cold water, she takes the warm cloth and wipes it across his neck and shoulders to help refresh him, before dipping down to wipe up around his belly and cock. She throws the cloth by the door, and drinks down her own water. When they’re both done, she places the cups to the side.

Standing at the side of the bed, she looks at him carefully, about to open her mouth when he beats her: “Sleep here with me.” She smiles at him, was hoping to hear that.

“Your helmet?” she asks. 

“Go hit the lights, then come to bed, Cara,” he says. She walks over, presses the power button, plunging them into darkness. Then she hears the familiar thunk of his helmet hitting the ground. 

Cara makes her way forward toward the bed, her arms stretching out in front of her so she can feel where she’s going. Her hands meet Din’s as he reaches out to help guide her to him through the dark, pulling her into bed. 

They settle down against each other, Din pulling her into him while she hooks her leg over his hip, getting comfortable. Din’s arm wraps around her, as he sighs at the new-found comfort of all her warm skin sinking into his. 

“You didn’t come,” he mumbles out, already drowsy with sleep. “You want my fingers?”

She chuckles against his throat, knowing they are both spent for the night. “Next time,” she says.

“Next time,” he agrees.


End file.
